


Minister who?

by CheezPleez



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gay Character, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Repressed Memories, Wilhuff Tarkin Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: After Kallus joins the rebellion Sabine  asks a question thats been bugging her the answer she gets may not be a good one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Minister who?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wondered why Minister Tua's desth wasn't an eye opener in the least for Kallus or atleast got him questioning some stuff

"How was minister Tua's death not the turning point for you?"

Sabine's question was honest but blunt. Kallus looked up from his caff and gave her a confused look. 

"Minister who?"

"Minister Tua. She worked for Pryce. You were hysterical when her shuttle blew up."

"I was? I can't say I recall her."

Chopper whooped and pulled up an image. It was Kallus in his dress uniform escorting the minister to a gala on Lothal.

"I...have no clue."

Chopper pulled up several more images which all appeared to be from the empires databases.

"How is it you don't know her yet ya seem pretty cozy with her in these pictures." Zebs tone was clipped with a hint of jealousy. 

Kanan's brow furrowed. "Can I try something with you? I would be using the force." 

"I suppose. If you think it will help anything."

"Ok well tell me if you need to stop at any point."

Kanan took a deep breath and focused on Kallus. He probed gently just to see what he might find. Once he was sure he was ok he pushed more. Suddenly he sensed the dark side. He shuddered and pushed toward it. Maybe he thought, he could drive away that darkness once and for all. As he focused on it he was suddenly overwhelmed with memories riddled with emotions but grief was the most powerful one.

He saw Kallus laughing, smiling, dancing. One memory in particular struck him. It was after their first encounter with him. He sat at the desk looking at the files.

"The Lasat is pretty nice looking isn't he?"  
Minister Tua sat on the edge of his desk.

"Really Makie, If the wrong person were to hear you."

"I know your type Alex. The bigger they are the harder you fall."

He smirked at her "oh and you aren't here just to fawn over the mandalorian? I believe the word you are looking for is jail bait."

They both laugh as she passed him a drink "to closet friends."

"To closet friends"

Kanan was pulled from the memory by a sudden gasp.

Kallus was shaking. "Makie….oh my sweet Makie. How could I forget you."

He held his head in his hands as sobs shook his body.

"Kanan what did you do to him?" Sabine and Zeb were doing their best to console him while Ezra looked on downright uncomfortable with seeing the former isb having a breakdown at the table.

"There was a presence from the dark side manipulating his mind. It locked all thoughts of minister Tua away. It seems they were worried her loss might turn Kallus." He came closer to Kallus and rested a hand on his back "I'm sorry that someone used the force on you like that."

He looked up at him with a completely broken expression. "Makie was my best friend. We trained at the academy together. She was like a sister to me. I loved her so much."

Kanan felt awful. He only wanted to help. He was unaware of how much pain this caused. He could feel it pouring off him. 

Zeb pulled him to his chest, his ears drooped down, "It's ok Alex. Let it out."

He was surprised to hear a muffled laugh.

"You good Alex?"

He looked up at Zeb "its just" he sniffed "Makie pointed out how attractive you were when we first saw you. She would be thrilled to know she was right."

Zeb chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair gently scraping at the base of his neck. "Well I musta made a good first impression" he purred. 

Sabine placed a hand on his arm "I didn't mean to hurt you Alexander. It just crossed my mind."

"No no. You… you helped me get her back. I… I remember very little. I remember she told me she was in trouble and defecting. I was devastated but I didn't report her. I made sure she was going to be safe. Then it all went wrong. afterward I was summoned to see Grand Moff Tarkin. He said he noticed I was particularly affected by the loss of the minister and he could help...ease…." He froze "the inquisitor. She...she did something to me. She made me forget. I had almost forgot I had any thought about Garazeb until…"

"Geonosis?"

He nodded.

"Aw Alex." He held the man close to him. 

"It just shows that the best way to defeat the dark side and the empire is love and compassion."

They all turned and looked at Ezra.

"That is..surprisingly thoughtful Ezra. You really are becoming a remarkable young man."

Ezra blushed a little at his kind words "hey, you called me by my name."

Kallus chuckled "Yes, I did, didn't I."

"Well, I'm sure Minister Tua would be proud to see how far you have come Alex. I know we all are." 

"Thank you Hera, all of you. I will try to be deserving of that."

"This isn't going to turn into a cheesy group hug is it?" Ezra said rolling his eyes a bit.

Kallus reached forward and pulled him over "it is now."

"Kanan! Help! He's hugging me!"

Kallus laughed as he let Ezra go but made no comment when he didn't immediately leave the seat next to him. He looked around at his new family. For the first time in years he felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading have a safe holiday what ever and how ever you celebrate.


End file.
